


Queens (I Don't Even Live There)

by snoopys



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, or literally spiderman homecoming, pls dont hate me for putting the characters as who they are, pretty heavy on the angst i think, spiderman homecoming inspired, yes another spiderman au what about it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:27:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27400444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snoopys/pseuds/snoopys
Summary: Jeno is a loser. After moving to Queens, his life has changed drastically and had turned out for the worst. Though, he doesn't hate it. Especially after meeting the man of his dreams, a boy his age that goes by the name Renjun.Jeno also holds a secret. Other than being popular for being the student that has a TY Industries Internship, he also has very questionable actions. Always sneaking out, always out before the bell rings and always dropping his extra credit clubs.By keeping that secret safe, he also keeps the city safe.Except, it's not a secret for his best friend, Haechan, any longer.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno
Kudos: 8





	Queens (I Don't Even Live There)

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I know what you're gonna say. Seriously ao3 author snoopys, ANOTHER spiderman au?! Look, I don't know any other character or cinematic universe out there better than the spiderverse or the mcu. I also thought of writing this fic after putting up Spiderman Homecoming for my 30th watch in my lifetime, and I figured that I have to put my knowledge about this specific film to good use. Alas, I collide the mcu and the NCTverse. 
> 
> As you also figured, this fic isn't going to have its own pace. For that matter, I was going to follow after the pace of the film itself. Although, I'm not going to copy the film scene by scene but this fic will bring a sense of familiarity if you have watched the film. I changed a few details and will be adding my own scenes as well so keep an eye out for that.
> 
> I think I have defended my honor enough, so have fun, and I hope you like it!

_ Queens. _

_ It's always busy in Queens, with people running errands every which way. The streets are never empty, with people lining up to form endless queues. _

_ It's a big place, alright. Big enough that you couldn't tell people apart, lost in a sea of faces. They could be bad people, for all you knew. _

_ But even then, it doesn't inherently mean this place was terrible. Queens has all the good food, even if you weren't sure, there were still good people who were generous enough to give you free food in exchange for a good deed. _

_ Like I said. It’s lovely and it’s bright. _

_ Queens. I don’t even live here -- I mean, I didn't even live here before. I've only just recently moved here for personal reasons. From tough guy to a complete nobody- _

“What are you doing?” 

Jeno freezes momentarily, quickly setting his phone down on his lap before turning to look at his driver, who he thinks called himself Doyoung -- or at least that's what he thinks he heard, before he got shoved unceremoniously into the car, wide-eyed like a deer caught in headlights.

“Uhhh…” He’s intimidated by the way Doyoung is keeping his eyes on the road with the blankest expression he has ever seen in his life. He gulps. 

“I was… I was taking a video…” he reluctantly said, awkwardly pointing out the window though he wasn’t pointing at anything, really.

Doyoung then turns to look at him in the rearview mirror. "You do know that you signed an NDA, right? You can't show that to anyone."

Jeno nods, lifting the phone up to continue filming. “Yeah, yeah, I’m not showing this to anyone,” he says while distracted, pointing it out the window again. 

“Then why are you doing that voice? And why are you still filming?”

Jeno then shrugs, slowly recovering from the fear he feels towards Doyoung, busy with doing his video diary. "What voice? I'm not doing that voice." he defends with a scoff. “And I’m doing this because it’s fun. “ He keeps recording the trees moving out of his sight. 

He receives no response from Doyoung, however. So Jeno takes that as an opportunity to keep filming.

_ I honestly have no idea why I’m going to Berlin. There were a few pieces of the conversation I overheard a few days ago--something about Captain America turning against his best friend. _

_ But, I’m not very sure. All I know is that I’m here because Iron Man needs me to be.  _

“This is my hotel room?!” Jeno turns to Doyoung, jumping slightly in excitement. Doyoung doesn’t really respond much, pointing to the door as if to welcome him into the room. “We’re not roommates?” Jeno asks, disappointed.

He doesn’t think much about the adult, only flashing him a cheeky grin before entering his own hotel room and slamming the door shut right in front of his face.

So he takes that as his cue to open his own door.

“Woah, it’s huge,” Jeno says, lifting up his phone to take a shot of the lavish hotel room. He's completely taken aback by the elegant lines and expensive furniture. He rarely ever gets the chance to experience these kinds of things for himself, because his brother always uses "being on a tight budget" as an excuse.

It is huge. The hotel room was almost as big as their apartment, maybe even bigger if Jeno had the time to look around more. He looks at every piece in the room with awe, but also with careful hands because he’s aware that most of the things in here were worth more than his life’s savings.

“I trust you’re aware of Mr. Lee’s prior instructions,” says Doyoung, knocking the door open with his foot and scaring the living daylights out of Jeno.

Jeno gapes at him in shock. “But feel free to knock yourself out, kid. Also, the walls are thin so keep that in mind.”

And with that, Doyoung is once again out the door and leaves Jeno alone. He’s left there staring at the door Doyoung had come out from, having had no idea their rooms were connected.

Jeno is positively vibrating out of his skin at this point and he all but skydives into the king-sized bed face first. It’s luxuriously soft and the pillows are plush when he sinks his fingers into them. He really wouldn’t mind spending a few more hours in here.

But then, it also sinks in that he isn't here for a vacation or a good time. Whatever was going to happen from here on out, Jeno couldn't boast of them. Just a deep hidden secret that he has to keep to himself, and only to himself.

After all, whatever happens during his internship at TY Industries, stays between him and Mr. Lee alone. 

And what happens in Queens, stays in Queens.

Jeno then perks up, giving all the items in the hotel room one last look before he stands to hastily open his backpack; his only valuable thing that he managed to grab in the short time between Doyoung telling him that they’re leaving for a foreign country to attack a group of superheroes.

Inside the worn out backpack was his most prized possession. This was the result of his sloppy work with his limited embroidery knowledge. The stitches were uneven, and the eyes were mismatched, but it's what he's made with his own two hands. It's what made him the hero he now is after that radioactive spider bite.

After he's worn his red and blue spidersuit, he grabs his phone and holds it up to the mirror. 

"Okay, Jeno." He takes a deep breath, finger hitting the record button, and looking himself in the mirror. "You can do this. You've got this. You got this."

“What on earth are you wearing?”

Jeno ends his pep talk with a quick turn of his head to Doyoung, who was looking at him with a scowl. His camera is still running and recording, even as he looks himself up and down and gestures to himself before Doyoung. "It's my suit."

“You didn’t see the case?” Doyoung asks in an exasperated tone, and Jeno knew he was about three breaths away from snapping at him completely.

Jeno tilts his head and innocently questions the existence of the case before Doyoung is stomping towards a door, one that Jeno hasn’t had the chance to look into.

“Wait, that’s still part of my room?” Jeno points to the door being opened, Doyoung’s hand on his back pushing him harshly into the space. 

On the table in the middle of the room sat a grey suitcase. Jeno approaches it with stars in his eyes, picking up the note that was set on top of it.

_ A minor upgrade. Use it well. - TY _

Jeno doesn’t even have time to say anything about it before the case opens up by itself. He yelps, but out of happiness. He turns his hand to face the camera to himself and he’s he yells into it before he knows what’s happening. “This is crazy! This is insane!” He turns it back to the suit, “Look at this… this, this is… woah-”

  
  
  


He feels Doyoung’s hand on his back again, this time pushing him further into the room. “Hurry up, kid. We don’t have all the time in the world!” Jeno only lets out a chuckle, giving Doyoung a chain of okay’s while taking hold of the new suit.

It feels expensive. The suit he had made was  _ bullshit  _ compared to this. Other than the fact that this suit was made out of the most cutting-edge technology known to man, this suit was crafted by the one and only Lee Taeyong.

God, if only Jeno didn’t have to wash his hands.

\--

He places his phone by a crater, making sure everything was in full view. He flashes a thumbs up to the camera before he hears Taeyong’s voice yell out “Underoos!” and he shoots a web, leaving the phone recording, and grabbing Captain America’s shield with his webs. 

He lands on his feet on one of the craters that were situated near the ‘Avengers’ and he clears his throat, both out of nervousness and an attempt to appear tough. He nods towards Captain America with a [poor] smirk hidden underneath his mask and tries his hardest to lower his voice, and says: “‘sup?”

\--

The camera then starts to record once again, showing a shaky shot of the ground. Jeno’s face, or the face of the suit from earlier, pops into the frame. He’s trying his best not to sound too excited as he narrates what had happened just 15 minutes prior, but the adrenaline rushing through his veins was making him sound otherwise.

His vlog was cut off with him spotting a figure of Ant-Man growing huge from the edge of the screen and the eyes on the suit mimic the way he widens his own. “Oh shit!” he yells in surprise. He drops the phone and swings back towards them.

\--

It’s evening by the time Jeno is escorted back to his hotel room. (Not to mention that it was very awkward to walk around the lobby in a skin tight spider inspired ‘costume’.)

Once he hears the click of the door and he’s sure that he’s finally,  _ finally,  _ on his own in the hotel room, he swipes to the side of his phone and pulls up the mask on his head to reveal his slightly bruised face.

“That was awesome!” he begins, happily shouting into his phone. “Mr. Lee was like ‘UNDEROOS’ and I came there swinging by, and I stole Captain’s shield and I was all--” he clears his throat, “sup.”

“And then everyone was fighting, and I was shooting webs at them-- THE AVENGERS-- and there was this dude. He’s Ant-Man, I think. I thought all he could do was go small but then a while ago he was like,  _ big  _ big, and Mr. Lee was having the hardest time to bring him back to normal but-”

He’s interrupted with a knock on the door. “Just a second!” he shouts, hurrying to place the phone down, doing a backflip to make it across the bed faster. But Doyoung has already let himself into the room and Jeno could only grin at him and go, “hey.”

Doyoung gives him a dead look, his hair sticking up in odd angles and his shirt rumpled like he'd just gotten out of bed. Jeno's pretty sure he woke up on the wrong side of it, too. “I told you we have thin walls here.”

\--

The camera starts rolling again when he’s in the car. 

“What’s that? Taking a video of your little trip?” Taeyong’s voice comes from the tinny speakers of his phone. Jeno pans the camera to him, showing Lee Taeyong in all his glory, sitting right next to him in the fancy sports car. “Uh, yeah…”

“I’m sorry, I tried telling him to stop but he’s a pretty stubborn kid,” Doyoung cuts in, eyes glued on the road as usual. Taeyong only shakes his head to dismiss him and pats Jeno on the shoulder.

“We should make an alibi video to show to your brother anyway,” he tells Jeno. The young boy agrees with him immediately, keeping the camera on Taeyong’s face.

Taeyong grins, pulling Jeno by the shoulders, and the teen sheepishly smiles into the camera while the former counts down. “Hey, Jaehyun, how are you? How’s the weather out there? Think we could go out sometime-” 

The smile on Jeno’s face quickly falls, his eyes darting towards Taeyong in a side glare.

Taeyong laughs, shaking his hand into the camera. “I’m kidding, I’m kidding,” he manages to say through his laughter. Jeno only nods with pursed lips before turning to face the camera again.

“Jaehyun, I just wanted to say that your brother did amazing in the Internship,” Taeyong proudly states, making Jeno’s heart jump in joy as he listens to the elder praise him. “I hope you also know that we expect him to join us again, since he has been a very big help and was a professional in doing his given tasks.”

Jeno raises a thumbs up to the screen, glancing at the adult beside him who was loosely holding him by his shoulders. “Thank you for letting him join the Lee Internship! I’ll see you again next time.”

And Jeno finally puts his phone down, at the same time the car halts in front of their apartment complex. He watches Doyoung get out of his seat and he turns to Taeyong, who was staring out the window to examine their lodging.

“You can keep the suit,” Taeyong says.

“I can keep the suit?!” Jeno echoes.

There’s a chuckle that resonates out of Taeyong and he nods at Jeno before him. “And make sure to be kind to Doyoung. He’s kind of like your manager, but I’m still very responsible for whatever happens to you.” 

Jeno feels his heart thumping rapidly in his chest. The heat rises up to his ears as he nods very earnestly at each word that comes out of Taeyong’s lips. The elder then smiles at him and leans in to grab the door, making Jeno mistake it for a hug as he wraps his arms around him.

“This isn’t a hug, I was trying to get the door open for you…” Taeyong mutters, struggling out of his embrace. Jeno breaks away from him, like he got zapped, and he nervously chuckles while setting a foot out of the car. “I’ll see you again, kid,” Taeyong bids him goodbye. 

Jeno, still in awe, nods at that and lets out a quiet, “yeah.”

The car door is then slammed shut. Doyoung drops his baggage on the ground, making Jeno jump a little but recovers fast enough to send Doyoung a kind smile. “I can take that, thank you.”

Doyoung scoffs. “Good, because I wasn’t going to take it upstairs for you, anyway.”

He waves at the two adults as the car pulls away, and he makes to grab all his things from the floor and smiles to himself. “I can keep the suit…” 


End file.
